Conventional methods and devices for providing lighting are generally known. For instance, dome lights are installed in business jets and commercial aircraft to allow passengers to see the aisles, door handles and signs. Conventional dome lights utilize arrays of 5 mm LEDs to provide illumination. Problems exist, however, with these conventional lights, because when they are mounted in the ceiling, they do not provide enough ambient light to clearly illuminate the floor and aisle. Instead, in a manner similar to spotlights, only the area directly in front of them is illuminated. This leaves large gaps of dimly lit areas between the lights. Adding more LEDs to a conventional dome light is not desirable because the additional LEDs not only increase the amount of heat generated by the light fixture and increase the size of the light fixture, but also result in light that is too bright for passengers to comfortably look into. A need exists for an improved ambient lighting method and device for the cabins of aircraft and other transportation vehicles. A light fixture is needed that can provide widely dispersed, diffuse, ambient lighting that is not blinding or uncomfortable for passengers to look into.